Tiana's in charge of lunch
by JLATS
Summary: All the Disney princesses living together in a house is sweet and nice, but also has its cons. Tiana just discovered Merida ate the entire fridge, so she has to ask everyone what are their lunch requests. Turns out everyone is picky... /Funny roommates modern AU/


**Disney roommates modern AU - Tiana's in charge of lunch**

* * *

Tiana sighed as she closed the fridge, rolling her eyes to the ceiling, even maybe to God who could be the only one to understand the hell it was to live with such roommates.

The fridge was completely empty, for two main reasons : Merida had finished the entire chicken Tiana kept for today's everyone's lunch by herself, and the second reason was because Tiana was the only one to ever do groceries and didn't plan that at all.

It was how it went. Every girl had her own tasks, her own duty, and to be honest, thought Tiana, it was pretty good that way knowing the huge size of the house they all shared. But it was sometimes irritating to be the cooker at everyone's service. Nevertheless, she was bored and cooking was her favorite hobby, so she proceeded to go ask every single one of the girls about what those spoiled princesses would like to eat.

She went down the corridor and opened the first door, who could have been the bathroom considering the humidity that just bursted out the room, but it wasn't the bathroom, it was obviously Ariel's room.

"Wassup ?" asked the red (literal red) haired woman, busy trying swimsuits again, and Tiana almost got a heart attack realizing Ariel was naked to the waist.

"I'm… Wondering what you'd like to eat", asked Tiana, trying her best not to look at the things to look at.

"Anything but seafood, really", answered Ariel, and she went back to her swimsuits, but Tiana was already satisfied and went back to the corridor.

The next door was Snow's, but wide opened, Tiana got that she was in Belle's once again. She gripped the door knob of the only door with a ridiculously over-patriotic gigantic french flag on it and opened.

Belle felt off the bed in a scream. "PUTAIN– COULD YOU PLEASE KNOCK?"

Tiana apologizes as Snow exploded of laugh.

"what are you guys even doing that it looks like you're hiding ?"

"nothing", they both answered, being even more suspicious. Snow was also hiding something behind her back, but Tiana had no time to be the mama friend. It was more of Elsa's role.

"you could warn before opening, Ti. It's extremely impolite." said Belle as she sat again on her bed.

"stop it, Frenchie, you know we never knock here.", smiled Tiana to her. "anyway, i'm cooking. do you have any requests ?"

"oh, now we get to choose ?" smiled Snow.

Tiana was not a fan of Snow's arrogance, but she was literally the owner of the house so Tiana couldn't say much.

"anything as long as they're not apples in it", shrugged Snow.

"fine", said Tiana. Because what the hell would have she cooked with only apples ?

"i'm fine with anything but please be careful with the cutlery", warned Belle.

Tiana smiled sarcastically and turned back. The bathroom being next door, she heard someone taking a shower, and recognized Pocahontas' voice among a thousand - mostly because she was shouting the lyrics of whatever she was singing.

she was about to ask "where are the sisters ?" but remembered Elsa was working today.

"Where's Anna ?" asked Tiana with a loud voice.

A hand passed a door. "With Elsa", said Ariel with a distant voice. "She's having extra free time on her CEO schedule today, so Anna joined her for lunch."

Tiana nodded, comprehensively. She turns her head to Pocahontas, who finally got out of the shower.

"Okay, Poca, you're the last one I must ask", sighed Tiana, really having her nerves tested. "What meat would you like to eat for lunch ?"

Pocahontas, her hair still wet, took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, exhaled, and finally said :

"Animals are part of nature and therefore shouldn't be eaten."

"…..uh, fine", said Tiana, eyes blinking. "we're gonna have Tofu th—"

"Then again plants are also living things in nature so no eating plants either."

There was a long silence, Tiana just standing there, and Pocahontas walked to her room.

Tiana blustered, heated blood in her veins, and hit hard every step when walking the corridor back and crossing the kitchen to the phone hanging on the wall.

The sound of the poor plastic victim being ripped off was recognizable, so every one passed their head by their door frames to the corridor.

"What are you doing ?"

"FORGET IT", shouted Tiana. "I'M ORDERING PIZZA."

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **I had tons of fun doing this. Hope you guys found it funny ! Find out where it comes from here :**

 **post/161850043598/disney-roommates-modern-au**


End file.
